leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Next champion - The Frejlord Lore Update
League has the tradition of big lore update in the past (Shadow Isles, Freljord, Shurima, Bilgewater, Mount Targon) and replaced it with smaller lore update (Piltover with release, Zaun with rework, Vastaya with and , Darkin with Darkin). We can understand the recent no-region-update cases of and because their region has recent updates (Demacia anti-magic lore with the release of the nexus page). Recently, Riot shares with us the next champion with be a Frejlord Vanguard, so what can we expect with his/her release. Freljord The most recent lore update for Freljord was the release of - the War of the Three Sister. Before that, this place is just a mess, with different champions but no connection. With the update, the region is a bit more united, since every one belongs to one fraction of the war. We also has a look at the history of Frejlord and the announce of Iceborn and Watcher. However, Freljord is still a bit messy. and Willump story doesn't fit the current Frost Guard story. is just a alcoholic with weak story. is a Barbarian, who loves to fight and is seeking vengeance, yet join the peace fraction of Freljord. fits the magic of Ionia than the cold of Freljord, consider now Ionia is another mess with all the magic of Magic, Darkin, Darkness, Vastaya. although more of an outsider than a residence, but I would like to bring him back to the mainstream storyline of Freljord. story is good, but find no connection with the other lore. Both Udyr and Volibear connection to Frejlord is to defense Frejlord from the . After the big lore update, we see more little update with the release of , and . The first one shows a bit more information about the Yordle ancient ability, the Watcher ability and nothing more. The later two is more of god-like champs, similar to , and . Which leave Freljord almost the same as it was in the War of the Three Sister update. What can we do to unite and explore a bit more in the stories of Freljord? The champion sneak peek Here is a quote I take from the Roadmap "One of the key traits of a Vanguard is that they can choose when and where to start a fight. With that in mind, we wanted to make a new playmaking Vanguard that charged headfirst into tough situations and made the enemy team fight on their terms. We also really wanted to make a very self-reliant champion; expect to see a unique new passive that helps them build more than just character. Look out for the newest Vanguard, who’ll be heating up one of the coldest regions in Runeterra. Next, let’s look at the updates we have in flight." So he/she is someone that can engage teamfight, one that is very dependent. So he must be a top laner. Also he/she is "heating up" Freljord so he must use some heat or fire power in his kit. Talking about both Frejlord and fire, we have Brand. Other than that, a Freljordian mage in story also has the power of fire. There might be some links between this guy and one of these two. The Berserkers *This section is not official. This gather some official information and twisted them to make some champions a new tribe. Throughout the stories of Freljord, one major fraction we know is the , or . Here is my rework lore for the Berserker tribe. Hide= |-| Origin= Freljord was once ruled by the Watchers. For thousands of years, the Watchers was dominant the north land of Runeterra, blow chill winds to Freljord that never stops even after they disappear. It is hard for any other magic than cold itself to live, not until the Fall of the Watchers. Lots and lots of magic spirits grows but not all of it survive. One that does was , the fire spirit. The coastal peninsula of Lokfar is among the most brutal places in the Freljord. There was once a tribe leading by chieftain Kegan Rodhe. The chieftain worry about the survival of his tribe. He heard of a legend about a miracle, a story was hard to believe. A tribe was able to survive in the moment of death by their discovery of the spirit. With a bit of distribution, the spirit spare little of energy for them to withstand the cold weather. Unbelieve to what he heard, and yet, want to recreate the story to his tribe, Kegan and his people sailed far to find Brand. Weeks went by, when hope was lost, Kegan found a cave covered in ancient runes. The meaning of the runes long lost to them, Kegan led the way inside. There, inside a perfect cage of ice floated a dancing column of flame. There was no way such a thing should be burning, especially not in this place. However, its movement was as hypnotic as a siren's song, captivating and seductive. While the others stayed back, Kegan could not help but approach it while holding out his hand... Kegan ask the spirit for help, and like the others, Brand offer little energy for them. However, Kegan wants more, he wants to worship Brand, wants all of its power, to help his tribe. Brand ask nothing but the soul of the chieftain. Without hesitation, the deal was made. That is the last thing Kegan Rodhe remembers, for now his body belongs to Brand. It is a creature of pure fiery hate that exists for no other reasons than lay waste the world of men and yordles. In return, Brand the give of fire to the tribe. Forever, in difficult time, his miracle will come, help them to survive in the most difficult time. |-| The rebel= Most men would say that death is a thing to be feared; none of those men would be . Olaf was a warrior of Lokfar with no shortage of glories and no hesitation to share them. Unlike the tradition of the tribe, Olaf seeking for challenge, to proven his strength. When the last chieftain die, Olaf volunteer to be the next, promising to raise the tribe power, ruling the Freljord. The elders of the tribe, however, does not believe so. They grew tired of Olaf hunger for challenge as if it may lead to the end. Hearing so, Olaf turns rage, and was dismissed by his younger brother . Infuriated, Olaf stormed into the night determined to prove his strength by finding and slaughtering Lokfar's feared frost serpent. The monster had consumed thousands, man and ship alike, in its long lifetime and to die in battle with it would be a fitting end for any warrior. As Olaf hurled himself into the blackness of its maw, he fell deeper into the blackness of his mind. When the shock of freezing water roused him from the dark, there was only the butchered carcass of the beast afloat beside him. Thwarted but not defeated, Olaf set out to hunt down every legendary creature with claws and fangs, hoping that the next battle would be his last. Each time he charged headlong toward his coveted death, only to be spared by the frenzy that washed over him while on its brink. Olaf concluded that no mere beast could grant him a warrior's death. His solution was to take on the most fearsome tribe in the Freljord: the Winter's Claw. appeared amused by Olaf's challenge to her warband, but his audacity would earn him no mercy. She ordered the charge and sent scores of her warriors to overwhelm Olaf. One by one, they fell until he lost himself in the bloodlust once again, effortlessly cutting a path to the leader of the Winter's Claw. The clash between Olaf and Sejuani rocked the glaciers with its force, and though he seemed unstoppable, Sejuani battled the berserker to a standstill. As they stood deadlocked, Sejuani's glare penetrated Olaf's berserker haze in a way no weapon ever could. His frenzy abated long enough for her to make him an offer: Sejuani swore that she would find Olaf his glorious death if he would lend his Undertow.png axe to her campaign of conquest. In that moment, Olaf vowed he would carve his legacy into the Freljord itself. |-| The End of The Berserkers= Lissandra heard of a tribe in the coast that has the power of in their bloodline. Seeing them as obstacle, hundreds of man was sent to destroy the village. , the chieftain of the tribe, was known of fearless warrior. His tribe was once one of the strongest tribe in Freljord. However, one such battle changed his life forever. Raiders ambushed Tryndamere's clan in the dead of night, and though his warriors were able to push the first wave of attackers back, they weren't prepared for the that next stepped forth. He wielded a cruel, living sword, and inspired an unhinged bloodlust in the invaders with his unearthly magic. Tryndamere's tribe was overrun within moments. With no hope of defeating the enigmatic being, Tryndamere threw himself at certain death. The dark figure swatted him aside, mortally wounding the young barbarian. Tryndamere saw death and destruction engulf his home as his life slipped away. No one was left standing - only the screams of the dying remained. Unable to surrender to death, Tryndamere gave in fully to his wrath. His blood boiled and his anger consumed him, banishing his mortality. He staggered to his feet - barely able to take hold of his sword - steeling himself for the decisive confrontation with the shadowy being. But the dark figure did not even lift his blade, and instead gave Tryndamere a knowing smile as he withdrew into the shadows. That was the last time the barbarian ever saw his nemesis. A man robbed of his home and his people, Tryndamere wandered across the Freljord for years, vowing to forge himself into a brutal instrument of revenge. He visited all the tribes in the frozen wastes, besting each of their warriors until there were none left to challenge. Until he met Ashe, the Queen of Freljord. Believe in her idea of uniting Freljord, he use his power not in revenge, but to protect all, bringing peace to the land. Hide= |-| Why I made the Berserker Tribe= As I was saying above, I try to make more connections between the champions. The magic, ice legend in Frejlord is somewhat has story now. But whatabout the brave warriors of the Barbarians, the Berserkers and even the Ursine. And to weave another one champion to the Frejlord fabric, connections are needed. Lets look at the kit of two of the most classic Freljord fighters. Tryndamere/Abilities Olaf/Abilities Category:Blog posts